


Unexpected Endings

by sorceressupreme



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Caring, Dancing, Death, Driving, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Love, Party, Pregnancy, Romance, Sadness, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Sweet, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorceressupreme/pseuds/sorceressupreme
Summary: stephen strange imagines by your shitty author~





	1. Unexpected Endings

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this a one shot book hehe, but in every chapter there are unexpected endings oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tony's party, eternity's existence will be proved.

Stephen knocks against the wooden door of y/n’s room. Shortly, her arrival is announced through her echoing footsteps on the tiled floor. Anticipation grows as he swiftly brush his hair, attempting to look more presentable. As soon as the door knob has been twisted, he couldn’t wait any longer to see her. She reveals herself by completely opening the door, standing in her alluring glory. He haven’t seen her in two weeks and this moment proved it’s worth the wait.

“Wow.” was all he could muster at the moment. He stood there like an android, only his aquamarine eyes move and scan her from head to toe. Different thoughts bubbled his mind as he examine her long dress made of silk with a shade of jet black that flawlessly hugs her curves. Followed by the slit on her right thigh, appears to be almost strapless due to the thin width and her exposed cleavage caused by the low level of her neckline. 

He entered her apartment and closed the door, back pressed against it.

“Are you done deducting, Sherlock?” She interrupts, snapping him out of his observation, chuckling at his current state who seems to be blown away by her appearance. He shook his head, a grin breaking into his lips. His calloused hand slowly snakes upon her hip, causing her to smile - oh, how bright and deadly it was. Kissable crimson lips. Lips that drive him insane. Her eyes bore into his, sparkling like an expensive gem. Eyes that witnessed history. Her hair is pulld up into a bun. She was too stunning and literally owns the night. With that, he’s in awe, stuck in a magic spell that even a Sorcerer Supreme couldn’t break. On the other side, hot and tempting.

“It’s like you’ve seen a ghost. Your silence is scaring me, Stephen.”

“An unusual attractive ghost.” He laughed, stroking her cheek and she leans into the touch. She cautiously pressed a light kiss on his cheek, avoiding to stain it with her lipstick and before she could step back, his hold on her hips tighten, preventing her from escaping. It was his turn to give her a kiss, so he closed the gap between them. Physical contact takes the responsibility of their unspoken words. She teasingly leaned back, nibbling her bottom lip and caressing his nape that gives him a relaxing sensation.

"Oh, yeah, like countless of men told me that already." She joked, faking a bore tone followed by a sigh. She turned his back at him, but he embrace her from behind, resting his chin above her shoulder. Things are getting heated.

“I made a lot of women cry out my name and I am certain you’ll be the rookie.” He seductively whispers into her ear. She couldn’t help herself, but burst out laughing at him, causing him to react the same. A knock interrupted their small party and Stephen opens the door to see the cloak of levitation floating on the doorway.

“How did you get out of the car?” He asked, irritation can be sensed in the tone of his voice. It flew straight to y/n, utterly wrapping its fabric on her figure and lost her balance, so they’d meet the floor. It was embracing her, causing her to laugh at it and declare she misses the artifact, too.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” He ordered to the artifact and gently settles onto his shoulder. While he assist her to recover from the floor, he huffed, “You missed the cloak and you didn’t miss me.”

“Shut up.” She snapped playfully, “You actually look cute right now. A tuxedo and a cloak seem fine together.”

“Would I still look cute when I take off-”

“I’ll stop you there.” She shook her head, entering the bedroom with him following behind. A life sized wall mirror is built in front of the bed. Her apartment is surrounded by tinted windows as walls. Similar to Stephen’s apartment.

“Didn’t know your dress is backless.”

“Actually it’s not.” She giggles, “I was having a difficulty to pull up the zipper and then you arrived, so do you mind?”

She offers her back and he swiftly closed the gap of her open zipper. Standing in front of the mirror, they lovingly gaze at each others reflection.

"I missed you.”

“Mm, you did?”

She nods and bit her bottom lip. The proximity of their bodies made him want her even more. He run his fingers on her smooth and warm back, “I love that dress so bad, but you won’t need it anymore.” He buries his face on her neck, attacking it by sucking and nibbling - intending to leave a mark - causing her to release a breathless moan and throw her head back onto his shoulder. His hands roam all over her torso until he’s contented squeezing her breast underneath the thin fabric, while her hands urge him to squeeze more.

"Stephen?" She moans.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, his lips vibrating on her skin.

“I know we want to fuck each other right now, right in this moment, which I’d love to, but we are going to be late.” She declared, a hint of sexual frustration dripping from her voice.

“Your words are violent, baby.” He smirked, causing her cheeks to redden, “I’ve come to bargain?”

“I swear - don't make a time loop just to persuade me in saying yes." She moved away, walking pass him, not agreeing with his business talk. “I mean we can have sex in loop later.”

“You’re a fucking genius.”

-

”Is this Tony’s?“

”Yeah, the man didn’t allow me to use magic, so he let me borrow it instead.“

She eagerly raced for the driver’s seat and Stephen blocks her way, “No.”

“I haven’t drove an Audi before.”

“Drive me instead.”

”That was fast.“ She mused, walking to the other side of the vehicle. She hopped in, sitting next to him. Her shoes resting on her lap. God knows how much she hated wearing those. Stephen‘s eyes studies her flawless thigh that is currently exposed due to the slit of her dress. ”You didn’t let me drive, so you ain’t getting these.“

He laughed at her childish manner as she covers her thigh.

”The last time I heard, you are not a good driver. Easily distracted.“

”Who wouldn’t be distracted by the sexy woman sitting next to me?“ He drove off, ”Besides, I love crashing stuff. Including my lips to your lips; my body to your body.“

"Oh, Strange." She feign a noise of disgust, but is really turned on as she shift uncomfortably on her seat. Her eyes watch his hands turn the stirring wheel, gripping it tightly just like what he always do to her legs. She rolled her eyes at the thought, "Please, I don't want to have sex in Tony‘s car."

"I'm not inviting or suggesting." He mumbles, his shaking hand roam above her thigh, causing her to take a deep breath. Silence. They are surrounded by silence. She pretend to be focusing her eyes on the road, while his hand explores underneath her dress, fingers making their way underneath the thin fabric of her underwear, nails brushing against her inner thigh. His smirk grew widely as he watches her trying to hold back a moan.

”You‘re getting us killed.“ She protested, almost moaning. Pressing a finger on her sensitive clit, she gulps. He pressed harder, rubbing small circles. It was a teasing one, but enough for her to spread her legs open, urging him to continue so she’s hit her orgasm in time.

”Get us killed, huh?“

”Shut up.“

He did a great job in multitasking, really. After multiple turns, she hold onto her shoulder, an intense wave of pleasure building up down below. Her breathings ragged and before she could achieve it, he withdraw his hand, acting like nothing happened.

”What the fuck?“ She snapped out of sexual frustration, leaving her in a heap mess.

”I don’t want to get us killed.“ Another smirk, oh, she wanted to wipe that out of his face. He observes her hand hesitating to rest on her thigh, ”Then finish what you started. Touch yourself.“

She blushed at this, her hands gripping her shoes now. She remained silent on her seat. Little did she know, she was more hot when she’s angry and blushing.

-

“You made it!” Tony - who’s wearing a velvet tux - clapped after seeing Stephen and y/n entering the lobby. “I’m glad you didn’t use magic this time, because it’s not allowed tonight.”

“To be honest, life has more thrill without it.” Y/N stated after glancing at Stephen.

“You look stunning tonight,” Tony complimented and shifts his heel to Stephen, “And you, awesome facial hair bro, you should keep your eyes on her throughout the night.”

Stephen wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close, “Or maybe forever.”

“Enough, enough,” She interjected nicely, “I can’t wait to have fun, so give us our masks.”

Tony handed them a pair of mask. Black with a touch of glossy white, feathers and beads. It was a masquerade party after all. They thanked him and headed to the elevator.

“And oh!” Tony called after them, stopping the two from their tracks, “Welcome to the party and please behave.”

-

Y/n graduated in Massachusetts Institute of Technology alongside Tony Stark. They have known each other since they were young. Howard Stark was also one of the reasons why Y/n got into SHIELD. And in 2012, she lost herself after the battle in New York. Her perspective in everything changed after losing her family during the war. Baron von Strucker of HYDRA, kidnapped her after seeing her potential and possibilities as an experiment. Memories were wiped out and they turned her into a new person, she wields the same abilities like Wanda Maximoff’s. Later found in 2015 and spent a year recovering under Tony’s roof. She met Stephen after the battle in New York and space back in 2018. That‘s where their story begins. She went to his sanctum to learn magic and to control her abilities in the most stable way. Despite their egos, Stephen and Tony get along.

Y/n found herself dancing in the middle of the crowd surrounded by her friends, celebrating their victory over Thanos about two years ago. They were dancing like there’s no tomorrow. This is one of Tony’s best party ever. Like a literal party. Steve and Sharon does a salsa together. You can find Wanda urging Vision to let out the beast in him. Tony sitting next to Pepper across the room, stroking her tummy due to her pregnancy. All of their relatives are invited. Clint’s family, Aunt May, and everyone else. The Guardians of the Galaxy are also invited, adding more thrill to the party. Groot is now an adult.

“When I marry Nakia, the party would be wilder than this!” T’Challa told them, within their hero circle. Nakia raised her hand, showing her diamond ring. “We are getting married soon!”

“Is that ring made of vibranium?” Peter Parker asked, joking. Everyone congratulates them and danced more. Peter Quill and Drax cheers Gamora as she shows her dance moves.

“Finally, my girl is showing her dance moves!” Quill declared proudly.

“That’s why I’m going to kill you all!” She laughed.

“Oi, Valkyrie why don’t you challenge Tony in a drinking challenge?!” Natasha suggested.

“Show us some magic, Strange!”

His fingers moved gracefully and a sudden explosion of silver sparks surround them.

“I may need you on Cassie’s birthday!” Scott said and everyone laughed again.

The men offered a game when they will dance every women in a circle, passing them - sort type of thing. Tony and Pepper joined this time, but she’s careful. When Shuri is passed to Peter, they whistled and started to ship the two, receiving funny threats from T’Challa. The game is almost reaching its end and Sam passed Y/n by twirling her around and lead her to Stephen. She fell gracefully in his arms, he didn't dance her, which confuses her. They just exchanged gazes, like they were communicating. Then, he leaned in and closed the gap between them by kissing her, holding her close by her hips.

“We have underage peeps in here!” Tony reminded.

“Is everything okay?" She asked quietly.

“I’m just in bliss with my best girl and everyone else.”

“Me, too.” She gave him a peck on the lips, giggling. He kisses her again, tongue asking for entrance. The rest cleared their throats, causing them to stop and embrace each other instead. She buries her face on his neck.

“Get a room!” Rocket boomed.

“What did I told you about behaving?” Tony crossed his arms against his chest, raising an eyebrow.

“Papa Tony is now lecturing us.” Y/n teased, “You’re the pro in PDA, Stark.”

“So when are you guys getting married?” T’Challa asked, holding Nakia closer to him. Stephen and Y/n exchanged glances in unison. It suddenly grows awkward in no particular reason.

“We haven’t discussed that yet.”

“Yeah.” Stephen loses his hold on Y/n, and runs his index finger through his hair.

And the topic was now at Tony and Pepper’s journey to parenthood. The conversation ends and everyone was left to have their own party and talks for a while. Stephen leads Y/n to the nearest seat to massage her sore foot. In case you’re wondering, the Cloak of Levitation is somewhere floating around the room.

“Do you have your sling ring?” She asked out of the blue.

“Mm, I don’t.” He stopped massaging her foot, looking at her, “Why’d you ask?”

She scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso, “I want to be somewhere peaceful for a while.” She abruptly stood up and took his hand, “I know a place.”

When the elevator door slides close, the music and voices disappeared into thin air.

“So where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.” She embraced him with her eyes close.

“Ah, yes, your old room.”

The doors slide open, revealing the hallway that leads to her old room. He is currently carrying her in his arms while she instruct him where her room is located.

“Hi, FRIDAY,” Y/n greeted, “Do I still have access to this room?”

“Absolutely, miss and glad to have you back.” The AI replied.

“I’m just staying for an hour or so.”

“Sad to hear that.” It reacts though it feel nothing at all. Y/n and Friday used to talk a lot especially at night, discussing the bad memoirs. 

As soon as they entered the room, he placed her back on her feet. He wanders around the room for a bit. It was small, but enough for one person. Pictures and collectibles were displayed above the cabinet nearby. Also a bathroom. Despite the fact that no one occupies this room, it was still neat and taken care of. He examined her pictures with Tony, her family and the rest of Avengers. Stephen is aware that Tony and Y/n are like brother and sister.

“Why don’t you take these to your apartment?” He asked, taking her graduation picture.

“I will.” She simply responded, reminiscing at the picture. He set down the frame, takes off his coat, his bow tie and turned his heel to her. “About T’Challa said… Do you want to talk about it?”

“We’ll get there soon, Y/n.” He reassured, “And I’d love to have kids with you.”

She stepped closer, cupping his cheek. He kisses her after, seeking and worshipping her lips. It was a gentle one, not hurried or heated. Their lips start to dance in sync, slowly and intimately. He pushed her against the cabinet and the picture frames shook due to the impact of her back. With each kiss, they lose contact and stare at each other with heavy breathings escaping from their mouth.

”Mister Stark’s special announcement will be in an hour.“ Friday declared through the speakers. She intently gave him a questioning gaze whether if they are going to continue the current activity or not, but the AI added, ”and a half."

”I'm not letting you leave this room unfucked.” He whispered meekly and pulled down the dress off her body. It fell to the floor with ease, leaving her only in her thong. She gulped at the man in front of her, seeing how he devours her figure by his eyes.

”What are you waiting for, Doctor?“ She pressed her body against him, teasing him with a hum of feigned pleasure, feeling him twitch against her. ”Can’t wait to study anatomy.“

He grabbed her butt and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, back to kissing, which grows sloppy with tongues fighting for dominance. The next thing they know is he stands on the edge of the bed, standing in his naked glory and yanked her legs closer to him. Clothes are poorly thrown to different directions of the room, sheets are a mess. She spread her legs, inviting him, feeding his starving gaze. She’s growing impatient as she buck her hips and he smirked at her eagerness, only fueling his lust. He became aggressive in his next move which is fucking her hard.

Afterwards, after his release, he pulls out, embracing her, face nestling on her neck and they lie like this for a moment, waiting patiently for their breathings to calm. What a satisfying serenity to be bare in each other's arms. Her fingers play with his soft hair, the part where his birthmark is.

”I feel old with it.“ He admits, his goatee slightly tickling her sensitive skin.

”Er, to be honest, it adds more flavor to your hotness.“

”Is that a compliment?“

”As long there‘s a reward, why not.“

”Such a bad girl.“ He sits back on his heels and pulls her off the bed onto his lap. “We‘re gonna be late.“

”This is the main event, Stephen.“ She purred, grinding against him. He let out a low growl, hands tightening themselves on her bare hips. She enjoy his current state, proud of the power she has over him. She continue, his eyes closed and suppress a moan. ”I've come to bargain.“

”It’s not going to work.“ He chuckled at her attempt, so she slid off his lap and sit back down on the bed. He collected her knickers from the floor and toss it to her. Then scooped them on. He planted a sweet kiss on her messy hair — no longer in bun — before retrieving his clothes which are now wrinkled, to his disappointment, he used a little bit of magic to straighten it without ironing.

”And what about my dress?“ She huffed, showing him the large damage he caused. He almost tore her dress into half due to eagerness. In a flick, it‘s back to its normal state. Repaired as new.

-

"There you are!" Natasha sighed in relief after Y/N came into her view and grab her wrist, leading the way, ”You can’t miss the highlight of this party.“

Everyone's eyes land on her as she enters the room. Confused, she asks Natasha about it, but the red head ignores her.

"Finally!" Tony grinned in excitement, his voice echoing around the room. He was speaking through a microphone.

"What‘s going on, Tony?" Y/n waved sheepishly, standing beside the team. Her eyes uneasily search for Stephen’s arrival, but it never came. Earlier, he told her that he'll catch up.

"I have a special announcement to make." Tony clapped his hands, calling everyone's attention, "Y/n, please come and join me here on the stage."

So she did and her heels echo while her hips sway. She is indeed stunning as ever. Even after a rough sex, she still looks presentable.

"Have you seen Stephen?" She asked and he ignores her question. ”Come on, Tony. He can’t miss this... Whatever this is.“

”Trust me, Y/n.“ He said and hands her a small envelope. "Please do the honor to announce it.“

She took out a card out of the envelope, while Tony hold out the microphone for her. The whole thing is still bothering her and her eyes still searched for Stephen who was knowhere to be found in the crowd.

"Tonight, I wanted to express my love to the woman who will surely spend her eternity with me— Tony, what is this?"

"Keep going."

She continues as she was told to, ”So, Y/N, will you—“

"Marry me?"

And there he was, kneeling one knee next to her figure, holding out a ring. The card slip off her grip, her hands cover her mouth in shock. Tears form in her eyes, her body and mind couldn’t handle the bliss.

"I’ve been waiting for this day to ask you, Y/n. Like the Andient One told me, no one was ever ready. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I know I found the one that I’ve been searching for my whole life. I know that we are already two years together and I want to make it last forever. You gave my life more meaning. I don’t to make this any longer. No more long speeches. Save it for the wedding day. I love you with all my heart...“

"Stephen," She sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

”Will you marry me and be Y/n Strange? The wife of a former asshole, arrogant neurosurgeon and the Sorcerer Supreme himself?"

"No," she shook her head and horror hit him, terrified. Tears started to form in his eyes and silence surrounds them, "I didn’t love you, because of those self-titles. I want to be the wife of Stephen Vincent Strange."

”Yeah, that’s our girl!“ Natasha threw her fist in the air, the rest laughing at her.

Claps and cheers filled the room and he slipped the ring onto her long slender finger. He cried her name and embrace her dearly, "You fucking scared me."

"You did scare the shit out of me, too!" She laughed, kissing him passionately, "I love you, Stephen."

"I love you more!“ He lifts her up from her feet, spinning her in midair, dress flowing gracefully along with her hair. Out of the blue, something hit them so hard that caused them to fall off from the stage and onto the floor.

”It’s your goddamn cloak again!“ She exclaimed, still in each other’s arms. The cloak is embracing them, more like sending its wishes them. ”I really have to acknowledge the fact that the cloak will be part of our family.“


	2. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has an important announcement to make... Despite the shit going on around them. Infinity War spoilers!

"You will never win." You managed to tell Thanos with firm determination in your voice and eyes, smirking, despite your state: currently being choke by his large hand while in midair. You struggled to breathe, eyes rolling back into your skull and mouth hanging open for air you fail to acquire. Despite your fear of dying, you've finally acknowldge that fact and prepare yourself to meet it.

”I already did.“ He says proudly, correcting you with a chuckle of victory. Before he could snap your neck, Stephen came into action, causing Thanos to loose his grasp on you and you meet the cold hard ground where your vision went pitch black.

—

 

"Y/n?"

The voice and the pat on your cheeks snatched you out of your temporary slumber. You expected the cold hard ground against your back, but no, a cloth has been draped beneath you. Soft, warm and comforting to say the least. Pain from different parts of your body alerted you once you are fully conscious. You don't remember the events that caused the agony on your abdomen, so your hand explores that part. It stings, but a cloth has been wrapped around it.

"When Thanos released you, you hit a sharp shred that pierced into your abdomen." You recognized this voice, so you flutter your eyes open to be greeted by Stephen's beaten face. He looked like shit and so were you. His cloak was nowhere to be found on its usual spot on his shoulder until you realize it was the cloth underneath you as the artifact soothes your cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"Surviving... I guess?" You answered, unsure, your voice was hoarse. You let a sad smile break in your chapped lips, your other hand reaching for his cheek covered in dust and dirt, "Are you hurt?"

"Minor injuries, but I'm perfectly fine." He reassured and when you are finally cupping his warm cheek, he leans into your touch, eyes are closed. "The rest are fine, except Tony who got stabbed, but he's healing."

"Did we win?" You heard Quill's arrival.

Stephen's eyes slowly open, meeting yours in dismay, not wanting to disappoint you, but it did, confirming your thoughts. Your facial features crumpled like a piece of paper, frowning as anxiety builds within you. Your eyes stare back at his in horror, tears forming themselves on your quivering eyelids. His hand held your wrist and comforts you by kissing the palm of your hand.

"We are in the endgame now." He explains, giving it one last kiss and with one blink, your tears stream down your cheeks, "And whatever happens today, I need you to trust me, okay?"

"Stephen?" You called, causing him to hum in response. Your heart beat increase wildly. Agitated, you thought of the announcement you were going to make. "In case something tragic happens today and second chances don't come around that often, I want to let you know that... I'm... I'm pregnant."

"A-are you serious?" He stammers, astounded. You nodded a confirmation, letting out a dreadful smile. You can't exactly read him. It was either fear, disappointment or joy. In a split second, he was already crying in your hand and chirped with a bright grin on his face, "You're going to be a mother and that means... I'm going to be a father..."

You laughed at this and he cautiously embraced you in his arms due to your injury. His hand instantly lay above your tummy, making contact with your skin that sent shivers down your spine.

"I'm going to be a father!" He announced cheerfully, kissing you on every part he reach. Despite the happiness he shows you, he didn’t want you to know how despondent he is too by that fact what's going to happen next. He wiped off his tears, stroking your tummy, "Our little sorcerer."

"Congratulations!" Mantis clapped in excitement. Quill managed to smile genuinely after his loss, but a gain for the sorcerers. Nebula just stood there, letting a small smile invade her mournful features.

"A magical baby!" Drax said that caused much mirth within their circle, giving the couple a curt nod, "Wishing you all the best and that child of yours is one of the lucky ones to have a mother and father by its side."

It was a fact that hits everyone mentally and emotionally. Tony laid a hand above Peter's shoulder, comforting him after noticing his distress. Tony vows with a wink, "I'll throw the best party for that kid when he/she turns one!"

—

 

"What's happening?" Parker asked, eyes glued at the sky as the clouds start to form with thunder roaring above. The wind increases in the area.

"He did it." Nebula declares, showing no emotion, standing still on her current spot.

Panic washed over you, attempting to stand up, Stephen stops you, holding your cheeks in his trembling hands. The two of you share the same feeling, eyes searching for one another. God knows how scared he is right now, so were you and everyone else.

"Hey, look at me." He demanded, his eyes focusing on your own as your breathings slowed down. You blinked at him, searching for an answer and trying to read the story behind his eyes. "I need you to trust me, okay?"

"Wha–"

"Just trust me, Y/n. Whatever happens today."

"What are you talking about? I'm scared, Steve."

He leaned in, your lips collided in the process, distracting you from everything that is occurring. You felt a sob escape from him. He slightly bit your bottom lip, realizing you're still distracted and inviting you to respond his affectionate gesture. Your eyelids close in exhaustion, kissing him back with everything you've got.

"Quill?"

"Oh, Man." You heard Quill's voice filled of dread, followed by Tony's, "Stay, Quill."

You broke the kiss to look at Quill who disintegratres into dust, but Stephen pulls you onto his chest, not wanting you to see what's occurring, embracing you, comforting you, loving you limitlessly, "I love you. Always."

"Stop, no, you're not going to leave me anytime soon!"

"We'll see each other again, okay? I've got a family to raise. I'm going to marry you. That's a promise."

With that, before you could look up at him, he suddenly disintegrates into dust. The trails of his remaining existence staining your soaked cheeks and got caught up in your hair.

"I– Stephen?"

The only words you could muster as your hand reaching up to touch your cheek, his dust. You heard the rest of the team panicking and calling out each other, but it was like you have been separated from reality as you focus at the dust on your hand. Your mind is not cooperating right now and emptiness devoured you. You were deaf for a brief moment and lost your consciousness, unable to handle reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not follow the exact scenes and dialogues in Infinity War :)
> 
> Stephen cried a lot in this one shot of mine. I know, but hey, his goddamn situation hurts okay? Imagine seeing 14 million outcomes. It's a fucking torment. Also knowing he's going to be a father, disintegrate and watch the reader/you give birth without him. Aw it sucks. Especially what Drax said.
> 
>  
> 
> I also take request, but I can't promise anything hehe


End file.
